


Bobbi Cunliffe

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: A little bit of what might have beenSet during Lethal White
Relationships: Matthew Cunliffe/Robin Ellacott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Bobbi Cunliffe

**Bobbi Cunliffe**

Robin sat staring at the stranger facing her in the dressing table mirror. Her tears had ruined the makeup she had so laboriously applied before going out on her undercover assignment. The Blue/Black hair treatment had dramatically changed her appearance and she’d felt confident in her ability to extract the information they were looking from Flick Purdue.

Then Matthew had come back home, as he’d forgotten his phone, and seen her disguise, that had started him off on one of the ever more regular rants

“How could you go out looking like that, a fucking tart and slapper. You look like you’re on the game”

“Tattoos for fuck’s sake those better wash off”

“How can you do this job, you make me sick”

“I bet you like dressing up for Strike, will he be fucking you over the desk later?”

Robin tried to explain, but his fury just blanked out everything she said, finally he grabbed her and shook her hard, he raised his hand and Robin flinched back, for the first time she actually felt afraid of her husband, the man she’d been in love with since the age of seventeen.

Robin’s obvious fear was like a cold shower to Matthew, he seemed to get his control back and dropped the raised hand and let her other wrist go. He just glared at Robin and turned to leave.

At the doorway he turned and looked back

“You better not look like that the next time I see you!”

Robin got a hold of herself, anger began to replace the fear and the anger morphed into a plan that would see her obtain some retribution from her husband for how he had acted.

She washed her face and re applied the makeup, but only after applying a new temporary Celtic style tattoo across her cheek and down to the corner of her mouth, in a similar blue colour to half of her hair. She dug around in the box of jewellery she had and added a silver chain with clasps that ran from the ear to her nose on the opposite side to her new tat’. For good measure she added several more to her arm so that the whole visible length had a pattern on it. 

Then, now confident but still angry she headed off to Camden Market and her task for the day.

\-----

“OK if I go to lunch now Flick? I might be a while, I’m hoping to catch my bastard boyfriend with that cow I think he’s shagging”

“Sure, if he is give him a kick in the bollocks for me” responded a grinning Flick.

Robin hurried to the tube, texting Cormoran on what she’d discovered so far. She then paused in a shop doorway and called one of her saved numbers

“Hello, can I speak to Matthew Cunliffe please?”

Any passer-by would be struck by the dichotomy between the voice and appearance of the person making the call!

“Matt Cunliffe’s office”

“Oh Hi Sharon, is he there please? It’s Robin”

“Sorry Robin, he’s just gone out for a team lunch with his boss and all the guys who are on the new project with him”

“Oh damn, you don’t know where they’ve gone do you? We’ve had a letter from “Hall and Hardcastle” our solicitors that needs his immediate attention”

“Sure Robin, they’ve all gone to White’s, they haven’t been gone long so you should catch him there”

_His whole team, that’s a stroke of luck_

\------

The Maitre d’ looked horrified at the appearance of the young women who had just entered the restaurant, Goth makeup and facial tattoos were something he only experienced on TV

“Excuse me Madam, I think you may have come to the wrong restaurant”

Looking imperiously down his nose at Robin

“Oh no I’m in the correct place, please ignore my appearance, I’m an actress working on location and just need to have a few words with my husband, I see him with his work colleagues over there, if I may just pop and see him?”

All delivered with a cultured Oxbridge accent, the Maitre D’ just nodded smiled and pointed her towards the table.

Robin swayed her way across the high end restaurant, diners going quiet as they noticed the alien in their midst, luckily Matthew had his back to her, he was pontificating to all his colleagues as was his style when he noticed everyone was looking at something behind him.

He turned around just as Robin reached him

She squealed, plonked herself on his lap and kissed him hard on the mouth. Then with the broadest Yorkshire accent she could muster

“Well Matt you goona introduce your wife to all yoor Workmates?” 

**Author's Note:**

> Been suffering from Man Flu and this went through my head so decided I'd write it as hard to concentrate on my 2 other projects / series


End file.
